Hands All Over you
by grayshadowbird
Summary: a story request for SebbyMichaelis, a one-shot Poker Pair.


AN: a story request for SebbyMichaelis, I am still taking request just read profile and pm me, it helps with my writers block im haveing. but disclamer i don't own D. Grayman and i do my own spell check and gramar so it may have missed something sorry.

Hands All Over You

Walking down the road Tyki was bored, munching at the apple he just swiped from a vender, "Man I wish there was something to do." Turning the corner Tyki stop and hid into the shadows of the building.

"Kanda! You Asshole!" a short man with white hair yell, many would think he was an old man if they saw him from far away but, Tyki knew the man was younger than him and his hair was from a curse. 'I wander if the carpet matches the drapes?' Tyki moved into the shadows to get closer to the men to hear what they were saying.

"Hum. Whatever moyashi, if you can't take the truth way even bother living." the taller one with black hair crossed his arms and stared down the short man, "for you know very well no one wants to touch a cursed person, hell I bet that you never kissed anyone in your life." the taller one, Kanda said as he turned around and walked away.

The shorted man, Allen remand quite. He was looking at the ground where Kanda once stood. Tyki stepped a little closer to see that Allen was holding back tears, completely steeping out of the shadow Tyki wiped away the tear that slipped out. "Oh what's wrong, little white angel?" Allen jumped and lifted up his left hand ready to active it.

"Tyki Miki?" Tyki smiled "what was that I heard about you never been kissed?" Taking a step closer to Allen again Tyki rested is hand on Allen's check and run is thumb along Allen's lower lip.

"That none of your business!" Allen tried to take another step back, but Tyki used his other arm to pull Allen closer so their bodies were touching. "But I want it to be my business, because I more than willing to give you one, I also be more than happy to take even a little more too." Tyki leaned down and licked at the edge of Allen's ear.

Allen pushed but Tyki held on, "I don't think so, koi." placing a kiss on the side of Allen's neck but as he moved to kiss Allen's jaw he felt something move behind him, quickly moving thru Allen. Tyki looked behind him to see a hammer it the ground where he was standing. "Oh what's with this? I'm only taken something I want, but since I not wanted here now, I'll just come back for you my Koi."

Taken a quick bow Tyki vanished into thin air.

! #$! #$

Allen paced the floor of his room, it was a couple of days that Tyki said that in front of him and Lavi, but Tyki never showed up. "Did he lie to me?" Allen brought a finger to his lips. "I was kissed by a guy, and he said he would take more. But no one ever said that to me, no one even really wanted to touch me ether." Stopping his pacing Allen left his room and headed to Komui's office.

"Komui! I can't stand it anymore let me do a mission please I'm getting tired of staying cooped up!" Allen slapped his hands down on the messy desk, making Komui jump from his nap. "Oh. Allen."

"Give me a mission let me get out of this place it's getting to boring for me to do nothing but eat, sleep and train."

"You know Allen we can risk our men when the Noahs threaten to take them." Komui pushed his glasses up, but Allen was not having it and put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Please Komui, I can't stand being locked up any longer, plus many others get hurt too and I'm not any good to them here."

"You're not any good to them if your taken ether, but I hear you concern." Komui sighed and lead back in his chair. "I got a small list that many of the science division would like to get but none of had time to get, so I will let you go into town and get them for us." giving the piece of paper to Allen, who read it real quick. "Ok but all this stuff has to be order first doesn't?"

"Yes, you're just going down to town and place the order for us, and the rest of the day is yours just make sure you back before night or ill send someone after you." Allen smiled and nodded and ran out the door.

! #$! #$

Allen placed the orders for everything done with in the first hour once he, reached town and now all he was doing was sitting on a bench watching people walk by, mostly couples but once and whiles someone just holding hands with another. "That must be nice, no one really touches me that much." sighing Allen looked down at his left hand. "Kanda's more than right, no one really going to want to be with me in any way that's close to romance."

"If you want that all you had to was show a little more interest." a voice whispered in Allen's right ear making him jump, as he turned to see who it was something black covered his eyes and a point was pinched on his shoulder making him light headed.

! #$! #$

next time Allen opened his eyes he could see a white ceiling, getting up Allen looked around the room, it was elegant with the queen size bed he was laying on, all covered in a light blue and white. The dressers and bed side tables was a deep red wood color, but other than that the rooms walls where white with the carpet a deep blue. Setting his feet down on the side of the bed Allen finally notices he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"where are my clothes?" opening the dresser draws Allen found some larger shirts and placed one of the white button ups on before heading to the only door out. "Hello?" walking into the hall Allen looked bother directions but only saw a wall a little father down to his left and a door father down to his right, heading to the door Allen was a yard to it before the door opened letting in Tyki Mikk.

"Oh my I was hoping to be back before you woke, but oh well." Tyki closed the door behind him then a click was heard. "Why did you kidnap me I thought were enemies?" Allen moved his left arm up ready to start a fight. But Tyki just stood eyeing Allen up and down. "You look good in my shirt, it's really hot." Tyki smirked as he took a step forward making Allen take a step back.

"I couldn't find my clothes." Allen took a couple steps back. "I hope not I have them somewhere else." Tyki started to evince making Allen moving back till his back it the wall, taking a second to look around him for an escape Tyki placed both hands on the wall and leaned down so his face was only inches from Allen's. "You're so beautiful, I happy to be the first to kiss you."

"Well sorry to brake you heart but Rhoad was the first on to kiss me." Allen tried pushing himself back even more into the hoping that it would move and help him get away. "Oh? Then I have to be the first for something then, what have you not done that I can be the first to show you?" Tyki licked the shell of Allen's ear, "let me go?"

"All in due time." kissing father down Allen's neck, Allen felt his heart pick up a beat. "What are you trying to do? Are you trying to take more?" Allen asked as he felt his knees go weak as Tyki kiss his neck a couple more times. "Only if you let me, I do like my partners willing it makes it more," another kiss this time on Allen's Adam apple "Pleasurable." Kissing Allen hard on the lips, Allen knew then his legs gave out and it was Tyki that somehow wrapped his arms around him that kept him up.

"Wrap your legs around me." Tyki whispered after Allen broke the kiss to breath. Allen nodded and moved his legs to wrap them around Tyki's waist, about to slide down Tyki grabbed Allen's ass and moved a leg in between Allen's and help lift him up. "Oh!" Allen moaned out as felt himself being rubbed against Tyki's hard body. "See more, pleasure; and I'm all about pleasure."

"Shut up, and kiss me." Allen moaned out again as Tyki massaged his lower back with one hand as he moved them back to the bedroom. "Yes sir." Kissing Allen again, but it was quick as for as soon as Tyki felt the bed against his knee's he broke it and tossed Allen in the middle of the bed. "Did I tell you that you look really fucking hot in my shirt?" Allen nodded with a blush creeping across his face.

"Good." Tyki pulled of the tie and jacket he was wearing and letting them fall to the floor, climbing on to the bed he toe his shoes off as well. Once Allen's foot came close to his face Tyki placed a kiss on it and climbed his way up Allen's body placing kiss as he went.

Allen's breathed hitched Tyki got close to the tent in his boxers but Tyki just by past it lifting the shirt up and placing a kiss on his stomach making Allen groan in disappointment, which made Tyki laugh slightly. Unbuttoning the shirt buttons and kisses the part of skin that's reviled till he was level with one of Allen's nipple. "Oh I go a small treat here." taking it into his mouth, Tyki pulled it slightly with his teeth and sucked at it.

"Tyki!" Allen laid his head back against the bed and moaned out as he felt hands softly run up and down his side. Tyki kept sucking at his treat till it was hard before placing a kiss in the center of his chest and move to the other one. Once that too matches with the other one Tyki undid the last few buttons that sat up to look down at his handy work. "It's going to be sad to see it go but I don't think we going to need that shirt anymore." grabbing Allen around his waist and lifted him up to the shirt just slide off Allen's shoulder and laid on the bed.

"That's so much better, just let me feel your legs around me again." moving one leg in-between Allen's, Allen sat up slight and move the other so they wrapped around Tyki. Keeping himself up with his right arm Allen reached out with his left but seeing the red skin stopped him short of touching Tyki. "It's alright to touch me. I want you to be a part of this too." Allen then grabbed Tyki's shirt and pushed himself up forcing Tyki to sit slightly so Allen could sit in his lap.

Allen felt another blush on his face but he focused on the shirt buttons reviling the other man's chest once the shirt was opened and sliding down off Tyki's shoulder, Allen's hand rubbed over the shoulders and down to his abs. "I'm not hurting you with my hand?" Allen looked up but Tyki just kissed and grabbed his ass pulling them closer so Allen felt something lager rubbed against him.

"No, it little ruff, but what's pleasure without a little pain." Tyki kiss and started to suck on Allen's neck. "So it does hurt?" Allen used his right hand and tried to push away but Tyki held him tight. "If being in a little pain worries you so, how about this I place you in slight pain to so that way, we be even?"

"How are you going to do that?" Allen felt his face go even redder but Tyki just kissed his nose and laid him down, and reached of one to the nightstands and pulled a small bottle lotion out. "Will you let me see all of you?" Allen bit his lip but gave a quick nod. Not really trusting his voice. Tyki smiled as he placed the bottle next to Allen's side, then pulled off the last piece of clothing Allen had on, "oh someone happy to see me." Tyki said as he bend down and kiss the top of Allen's erection; pull a moan out of Allen.

"Now just try and relax it hurt more if you don't." Tyki grabbed the bottle poured some of the stuff on to his fingers and rubbed them so they were well covered, and move them to Allen's entrance. When Allen felt the fingers rub around the outside he jumped a little, "I'm scared." he said making Tyki look up at him. "It's alright I'll be gentle." slowly pushing one finger in Allen tried to keep himself relaxed but he felt himself tighten around the digit. Tyki placed a kiss on the soft stomach in front of him as he waited for Allen to relax.

"Don't look away please." Allen whispered as he used both hands to lift Tyki's head up to look at him. "never." pushing the digit more in and slightly pulling it out Allen breath became a little calmer, when Allen was relaxed around the first finger Tyki moved up a little and kissed Allen as he placed another in and start to slowly starch him out. "It feels funny." Allen said in between one of the kiss and pushed himself slightly down on two fingers.

"Oh but soon you're going to feel full, and I can't wait. Just the thought that I'm going to fill you up is making me so hard." Tyki laid another kiss on Allen's neck and slowly add another finger. making Allen gasp out as something inside him was brushed against, "oh, there it is." rubbing against its a couple more time to make Allen wither slightly Tyki pulled out, letting another disappointed moan brake from Allen's lips.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let you suffer." Tyki quickly removed his pants and boxers and grabbed the lotion from early and opened it about to pour some in his hand put Allen sat up slightly and placed his hand under the bottle making Tyki pour it on his hands. "So I'm going to rub this," bring his hand down and grabbed Tyki's erection pulling a groan out from him. "Here?"

"Fuck yes; rub it all over me now." Tyki leaned down in a slight crouch as Allen rubbed his hand up and down and slightly rubbing against his ball with his fingertips. "Oh god, I can't take it any more I must have you." Remove Allen's hand and pulling his legs father apart and pulling him closer. Tyki slow pushed in, watching as Allen tried to relax.

"You're so tight; I love how you grip me." Tyki whispers as he pushed more in till he was fully seated inside, forcing a gasping moan out of Allen. "Again!" Tyki pulled out and pushed back in setting a slow but steady pace. Within few thrushes Allen started pushing back trying to move faster. "Faster! Please!"

a chuckle with a moan escaped Tyki as he did what Allen requested making sure it hit Allen's prostate even thrush. Allen moans became louder as he tried to meet Tyki but could only turn into a puddle of moans and gasps, till Tyki grabbed his erection and jerked it a couple times making Allen cum over both them.

Watching Allen come undone placed Tyki closer as he kept pounding into Allen, but the feeling of him being pulled him was getting too much but after Allen relaxed and moaned softly from Tyki still seeking his release, Tyki found it as Allen opened his eyes and rubbed left fingers tips over is the side of his face.

"ALLEN!" Yelling out as he hit his climax, Tyki fell slightly only catching himself before fall complete on top of Allen. Who happy wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down the rest of the way and fell asleep.

"Oh man what am I going to do now? I don't think I can let you go." Tyki moved out of Allen and move to lay on his side remove Allen's arms from around his neck so he could wrap is arms around Allen who started to snuggle into his chest. "I now understand why Rhoad is crazy about you. It's like one anyone gets a taste we can't let you go." Kissing Allen's temple Tyki rested his head and fell asleep with soft breathing against his chest.

! #! $

When Tyki woke up he felt cold and started looking for something warm. "you won't find him, Tyki-pon." the voice of the Millennium Earl made Tyki's eyes snap open and sit up in bed. "Where is he?"

"I made Sheryl place him somewhere so the order can find him. It's not time yet, but when its time you can have him." Millennium walked out of the room leaving Tyki alone who laid back down looking up at the ceiling. "But I want to keep him with me now."

The end


End file.
